<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in our (galaxy) by essiisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916399">in our (galaxy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse'>essiisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, this time around tsukki is the one grossly in love, why am i so single :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“if this is love, i won’t settle for less.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>。° • Rec List! • °  。</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in our (galaxy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: this whole series is one huge plotless monster<br/>also me: do i look like i care</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kei wasn’t one to talk things through, shoyo had learned early one.</p><p>he was that kind of person that always internally analyzed everything they were about to say and, most of the time, ultimately decided not to utter it in the first place, keeping their words to themselves. the kind of person that had too many words inside and yet, saved them all. which was why kei’s words carried so much weight, in the occasions that he did speak. which was why they required and demanded so much attention, precious in their rarity.</p><p>when he did speak, though, it was always laced with certainty. carefully crafted. those words, they carried kei’s unquestionable conviction in them, the unique way in which he safely relied on the words that came out of his mouth.</p><p>every time kei’s voice cut through the silence, no matter how quiet and low it was, it made itself the only thing shoyo could hear. it held such calming timbres, even when his words were laced with sarcasm and poignancy, and maybe shoyo enjoyed way too much watching how his lips moved as they formed each of the sounds. most of the times, however, doing that only made shoyo want to shut the other up with his own lips instead of hearing him talk.</p><p>shoyo came to those conclusions quickly after getting to know kei better. he thought they were indisputable too.</p><p>which was why the revelation that kei was, by comparison, much more talkative after sex was so damn surprising. shoyo had never actually considered that possibility and he would’ve surely bet his money against the unimaginable scenario, if questioned about it. kei just didn’t seem one for pillow talk. oh, but how equivocated shoyo was. when he inevitably discovered that one side of kei, shoyo was stunned to silence for a few good minutes, their usual roles comically reversed.</p><p>the first time they fucked and the unexpected revelation that followed, kei mostly rambled about the things they had done, what he had enjoyed and what he intended on doing the next time around. back then, it was surprising and arousing rolled into one abrupt flow of words, and it wasn't long before they were rolling over the sheets again, all of shoyo's naked curves pressed onto kei's. when it only kept happening after that, not showing any signs of going away, shoyo deemed its frequency to a peculiar habit of kei’s, one he was more than willing and content to indulge.</p><p>maybe there was no explanation to his uncharacteristic chattiness after sex.</p><p>maybe he just lost his filter.</p><p>the topics they talked about varied a lot as well. sometimes, it was blatant dirty talk paired up with teasing touches, whispered words and languid kisses. other times, it was idle talk about college, what there was for dinner or whatever else popped in between their bare and flushed bodies. there was also the times in which kei would just rant about paleontological facts to him and shoyo, on the other hand, would settle in his arms to listen, running his fingers through kei’s messy locks and gently scrapping the skin of his nape until both of them were more asleep than awake. some other times, words were scarce as they gazed at each other and committed the image to memory, catching nuances lost to them when pleasure and lust ran high and mumbling about a cute mole, about the new set of freckles on shoyo’s shoulders or about kei’s slightly chapped lips and how he needed to take better care of them.</p><p>as someone that was a natural and enthusiastic communicator, shoyo loved each and every one of theirs chats and digressions post-sex, even when – at first – he was so damn surprised by them. they always led to one thing or another, as well, usually heated second rounds or warm naps with tangled up limbs (until kei inevitably felt cold and sleepily nudged shoyo for him to cover them with a blanket). sometimes, albeit more rarely, they ordered takeout and ate it in between messy bedsheets, but kei was a bit prickly about that one outcome.</p><p>that specific day, when shoyo came out of the bathroom, naked and spent, he found kei splayed over the mattress, flushed chest heaving. the sheets bundled up near kei’s feet were almost slipping to the floor, so shoyo grabbed a fistful of them and threw them up over the bed again, tossing to kei a slightly damp towel.</p><p>while he watched kei swiftly cleaning his groin and backside, shoyo openly admired the horizon kei’s body formed, lying on his side like that. he was so long. kei’s legs were so long, his whole body went for days. fair skin stretched shamelessly on the bed, interrupted only by the white messy sheets that kei had thrown over his hips. the sun that shone over his body touched the flawless and supple flesh with the same blatant lust that shoyo previously did. sunlight glimmered and kissed every curve and corner, chasing the lazy movements kei offered.</p><p>he was a breathtaking sight.</p><p>after kei gave the towel back to him, shoyo quickly got rid of it in the bathroom and returned to the bed’s warmth, crawling closer to kei. he laid on his back, resting his head on kei’s stomach and letting his body become heavy. the almost immediate presence of kei’s nimble fingers burying themselves on his hair got shoyo sighing in satisfaction.</p><p>when kei started talking, shoyo felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, welcoming the unique and unparalleled way in which kei’s voice ringed in his ears.</p><p>“your hair is getting longer.” he remarked, tugging slightly at the ginger strands.</p><p>“yeah… should i get a cut?”</p><p>“if you want to.” kei scoffed. “you look good either way.”</p><p>“no need to spare compliments, kei.”</p><p>at that, kei snorted. “no need to fish for them either.”</p><p>“asshole.” shoyo replied through a light chuckle, playfully pinching kei’s thigh.</p><p>there, pressed against kei, shoyo realized that there was nowhere else he wanted to be. the simplicity of the situation struck in shoyo how much of a rarity that kind of love was, even when it felt so abundant. and just like with kei’s words, shoyo felt the need to give it his all and then some.</p><p>the words they exchanged formed uncanny orbits around their bodies, encompassing them into a galaxy of their own. the cramped, untidy room felt like the whole universe.</p><p>after a few silent seconds, kei suddenly said. “if this is love, i won’t settle for less.”</p><p>his voice rang clear in the outer space, slightly raspy and soothing as usual. they were spoken with the same composure kei usually sported, but each of those nine plain words caused a different churn in shoyo’s stomach. he wanted to turn and ask what kei meat by that, but the other had started to mindlessly trace the shape of his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose and the skin under his eyes with a lone fingertip, and that usually meant he had more to say.</p><p>“i wonder if this is what everyone is always talking about, always chasing after. i didn’t know i wanted any of it, not until you appeared. you are everything i never knew i wanted.” shoyo had to hold back a gasp. “if this is how it’s supposed to feel then i don’t mind changing my ways and wearing my heart on my sleeve for you, shoyo.”</p><p>shoyo felt his lips quiver and his fingers tremble. however, he stayed still – grounded by the body under his and by the sounds that embraced him – while waiting for the remaining words he knew kei still had.</p><p>“when i first saw you, i never thought this was what i would feel, you know. you were just the hot redhead guy in my class. but i should’ve known this was it when i  couldn’t get your eyes out of my head. with your smile, though, they couldn’t even compare.” he said, the phantom-like touch of his indicator trailing down until it reached shoyo’s lips, carefully tracing its unsteady trembling.</p><p>“sometimes this doesn’t feel like reality at all. but i don’t think i could ever envisage the feeling of your hands.”</p><p>that one felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p>then, kei had the nerve to chuckle, treating the most beautiful words shoyo had ever heard like something unimportant. “my words became a mess.”</p><p>how could he even say that? he was just as eloquent, if not more, and yet kei wrote it all off as just mindless rambles. no one had ever said something quite like that to shoyo and to hear it from the voice that carried such treasured words felt like a blessing.</p><p>shoyo, someone that also had too many words but always unceremoniously spilled them instead, was, for once, speechless. how did one even offer an answer to that?</p><p>shoyo didn’t try to, for there was no need to it.</p><p>alternatively, shoyo just rolled over and pressed his mouth to kei’s, kissing him, deep and unrushed, until his lips felt stable again. they kissed and kissed and shoyo wouldn’t settle for less.</p><p>those words, they didn’t ask for any sort of reply. they were just a part of a cosmos they were slowly building together, lost amidst all the other celestial bodies that emerged on the daily inside their own galaxy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i kinda only have two more works planned for this series but if you people have any requests or scenarios you want to see, please do leave them below my dear readers ♡</p><p>thanks for reading, this sleep deprived writer loves u!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>